List of missing textures
This is a list of those textures of Q3/TA which haven't any replacement on OA. Be aware that this is an incomplete list, taken from the filenames of texture folder, because shaders have more names. \gfx\ Based on SVN Revision 922. 2d/ * backtile.tga - done by Udi * colorbar.tga - done by Udi * lag.jpg - done by Udi * net.tga - done by Udi colors/ * black.tga - done by Udi damage/ * bullet_mrk.tga - done by Udi * burn_med_mrk.jpg - done by Udi * hole_lg_mrk.jpg - done by Udi misc/ * console01.tga - done by Udi * console02.jpg - done by Udi * lightning3.tga - done by Udi * lightning3new.jpg - done by Udi * lightning3newnpm.jpg - done by Udi * railcorethin_mono.jpg - done by Udi * raildisc_mono2.jpg - done by Udi * sun.jpg - done by Udi * sun.tga - done by Udi * tracer2.tga - done by Udi icons/ * ammo_proxmine.tga - done by Udi \menu\ art/ * unknownmap.tga - done by Udi tab/ * rating.tga - done by Udi \models\ ammo/ * grenade.jpg * grenade.tga * grenade_g.jpg * grenade_g.tga * grenade_r.jpg * grenade_r.tga ammo/rocket/ * rocket.jpg * rocketfn.jpg * rocketfn.tga * rockflar.jpg * rockflar.tga * rockfls1.jpg * rockfls1.tga * rockfls2.jpg * rockfls2.tga flag/ * pole.tga * r_flag2.tga * skull.tga flag2/ * b_flag2.tga * blue.skin * blue_fx.tga * flagflap3.md3 * flagpole.md3 * neutral_fx.tga * r_flag2.tga * red.skin * red_fx.tga * w_flag2.tga * white.skin flags/ * b_flag2.tga * blue_fx.jpg * blue_fx.tga * flagbits.tga * n_flag.md3 * n_flag2.tga * neutral_fx.tga * r_flag2.tga * red_fx.jpg * red_fx.tga * skull.jpg * skull.tga gibs/ * gibs.jpg * gibs.tga mapobjects/Bitch/ * bitch.tga * forearm.tga * forearm01.tga * forearm02.tga * orb.tga mapobjects/Skull/ * monkeyhead.jpg * monkeyhead2.tga * monkeyheadb.jpg * ribcage.tga * skull.jpg mapobjects/banner/ * q3banner02.tga * q3banner02x.tga mapobjects/baph/ * bapho_lamp.tga * bapholamp_fx.jpg * bapholamp_fx.tga * bapholamp_fx2.jpg * bapholamp_fx2.tga * baphomet.tga * baphomet_gold.tga * wrist.jpg * wrist.tga mapobjects/barrel/ * barrel.jpg * barrel2.jpg * barrel2fx.jpg * barrelq3.jpg * barrelq32.jpg mapobjects/bitch/ * bitch.jpg * fembotbig.md3 * forearm.jpg * forearm01.jpg * forearm02.jpg * hologirl.tga * hologirl2.jpg * orb.jpg mapobjects/chain/ * chain.tga mapobjects/colua0/ * colua0.jpg * colua0.tga * colua0_flare.jpg * colua0_flare.tga mapobjects/console/ * centercon.jpg * console.tga * console2.jpg * rotate.jpg * scrolltext.jpg * sphere2.tga * sphere3.tga * sphere4.tga * spherex.jpg * spherex2.jpg * under.tga mapobjects/corpse/ * chain.tga * corpse.jpg * intestine.tga * intestine2.tga * spine.tga * torso.tga mapobjects/cross/ * cross.tga * cross_skull.tga mapobjects/ * eagleban.jpg mapobjects/flag/ * banner_strgg.tga mapobjects/flagbase/ * base_e.tga * base_r.tga * beam_blue.tga * beam_ntrl.tga * beam_red.tga * blue_base.md3 * env_blue.tga * env_ntrl.tga * env_red.tga * ntrl_base.md3 * red_base.md3 * swirl_blue.tga * swirl_ntrl.tga * swirl_red.tga mapobjects/flares/ * electric.jpg mapobjects/ * gargoyle.jpg * gargoyle.tga mapobjects/gratelamp/ * gratelamp.tga * gratelamp_b.jpg * gratelamp_b.tga * gratelamp_flare.jpg * gratelamp_flare.tga * gratelight.tga * gratelight_flare.tga * gratetorch2.jpg * gratetorch2.tga * gratetorch2b.tga * lightbase.tga * lightbulb.tga mapobjects/grenadel/ * grenadel.jpg * grenadel.tga * grenadelx.tga mapobjects/horned/ * horned.tga mapobjects/jesus/ * jesuswall.tga mapobjects/jets/ * jet_1.jpg * jet_1.tga * jet_2.jpg * jet_2.tga * jet_as.jpg * jet_as.tga * jets01.md3 mapobjects/ * kmlamp1.jpg * lamplight_y2.tga mapobjects/lamps/ * beam.jpg * beam.tga * bot_flare.jpg * bot_flare.tga * bot_flare2.jpg * bot_flare2.tga * bot_lamp.jpg * bot_lamp.tga * bot_lamp2.jpg * bot_lamp2.tga * bot_lamp2b.tga * bot_light.jpg * bot_light.tga * bot_wing.tga * bot_wing2.tga * flare03.jpg * flare03.tga * spikylamp.jpg * spikylamp.tga mapobjects/ * major_h_st.jpg * major_h_st.tga * major_st.jpg * major_st.tga mapobjects/pipe/ * pipe02.md3 * pipe02.tga * pipe02b.md3 mapobjects/ * pitted_rust_ps.jpg * pj_lamp.jpg * pj_lamp.tga * pj_light.jpg * pj_light.tga mapobjects/podium/ * podium.tga * podium4.md3 * podiumfx1.jpg * podiumfx1.tga * podiumfx1b.jpg * podiumfx1b.tga * podiumglo.tga * podskull.tga * podskullfx.jpg * podskullfx.tga mapobjects/portal_2/ * portal_3.jpg * portal_3.tga * portal_3_edge.jpg * portal_3_edge.tga * portal_3_edge_glo.jpg * portal_3_edge_glo.tga * portal_3_glo.jpg * portal_3_glo.tga mapobjects/signs/ * bioh.jpg mapobjects/skel/ * skel.tga * xray.md3 * xray.tga * xraybig.md3 mapobjects/skull/ * half_skull.tga mapobjects/slamp/ * slamp.jpg * slamp.tga * slamp2.jpg * slamp2.tga * slamp3.jpg * slamp3.tga * slamp3x.tga mapobjects/spawn/ * spawn3.tga * spawn3_b.tga * spawn3_r.tga mapobjects/spotlamp/ * beam.jpg * beam.tga * spotlamp.tga * spotlamp_l.jpg * spotlamp_l.tga mapobjects/ * standlamp.tga mapobjects/statues/ * flagbits_stat.tga * james_stat2.tga * jamese_stat2.tga * jamesh_stat2.tga * janet_stat2.tga * janeth_stat2.tga * pole_stst.tga * r_flag2_stat.tga * skull_stat.tga mapobjects/storch/ * storch.jpg * storch.tga * storch_tall.jpg * storch_tall.tga mapobjects/techlamp/ * techlamp_pole.tga * techlamp_pole2.tga * techlamp_rail.tga * techlamp_rail2.tga * techlamp_rail2b.tga mapobjects/teleporter/ * energy.jpg * energy2.jpg * energy3.jpg * pad.jpg * teleporter.jpg * teleporter_edge.jpg * teleporter_edge2.jpg * transparency.jpg * transparency2.jpg * widget.jpg mapobjects/timlamp/ * timlamp.tga mapobjects/tree2/ * branch2.tga * trunk2.tga mapobjects/ * visor_st.jpg * visor_st.tga * wall_lamp3.jpg mapobjects/wallhead/ * lion.jpg * lion.tga * lion_m.tga * wallhead02.jpg * wallhead02.tga mapobjects/weeds/ * weed02.tga mapobjects/xlamp/ * xlamp.tga * xlamp_blue.tga * xlamp_grate.tga * xlamp_ntrl.tga * xlamp_red.tga powerups/ * ammo.md3 powerups/ammo/ * bfgam_1.md3 * bfgammo.tga * bfgammo2.jpg * chaingammo.tga * chaingammo2.tga * chaingunam.md3 * chaingunam_1.md3 * grenadeam_1.md3 * grenammo.tga * grenammo2.jpg * lighammo.tga * lighammo2.jpg * lightningam_1.md3 * machammo.tga * machinegunam_1.md3 * nailgammo.tga * nailgammo2.tga * nailgunam.md3 * nailgunam_1.md3 * plasammo.tga * plasammo2.jpg * plasmaam_1.md3 * proxammo.tga * proxammo2.tga * proxmineam.md3 * proxmineam_1.md3 * railammo.tga * railammo2.jpg * railgunam_1.md3 * rockammo.tga * rockammo2.jpg * rocketam_1.md3 * shotammo.tga * shotammo2.jpg * shotgunam_1.md3 powerups/ * ammo2.tga * ammo_1.md3 * ammo_2.md3 * ammo_player.md3 * ammo_player_1.md3 powerups/armor/ * armor_red_1.md3 * armor_red_2.md3 * armor_yel_1.md3 * armor_yel_2.md3 * energy_red1.jpg * energy_red1.tga * energy_yel3.jpg * energy_yel3.tga * newred.tga * newyellow.tga * shard2.tga * shard_sphere.jpg * shard_sphere.md3 * shard_sphere.tga powerups/ * doubler.md3 * doubler2.tga * doubler_1.md3 * doubler_2.md3 * doubler_player.md3 * doubler_player_1.md3 * guard.md3 * guard2.tga * guard_1.md3 * guard_2.md3 * guard_player.md3 * guard_player_1.md3 powerups/harvester/ * blue.skin * blue_h.tga * blue_h2.tga * harvester.md3 * harvester.tga * harvester2.tga * red.skin * red_h.tga * red_h2.tga * red_hb.tga powerups/holdable/ * invulnerability.md3 * medkit_fluid.jpg * medkit_fluid.tga * porter.md3 * porter_1.md3 * teleport_fluid.jpg * teleport_fluid.tga * teleporter_1.md3 powerups/instant/ * invis_1.md3 * invis_ring.md3 * invis_ring_1.md3 * quad_1.md3 * quad_ring_1.md3 powerups/ * kamikazi.md3 * kamikazi_f.tga * kamitrail.tga powerups/obelisk/ * ob_cyl.tga * ob_flare.tga * ob_flare2.tga * ob_sft.tga * ob_sft2.tga * ob_top.tga * ob_trns.tga * ob_twirl.tga * ob_twirl2.tga * obelisk.md3 powerups/orb/ * b_orb.md3 * b_orb_1.md3 * blue.tga * bluefx.tga * r_orb.md3 * r_orb_1.md3 * red.tga * redfx.tga powerups/ * overload_base.md3 * overload_base_1.md3 * overload_energy.md3 * overload_energy_1.md3 * overload_lights.md3 * overload_lights.tga * overload_lights_1.md3 * overload_map.tga * overload_mapbw.tga * overload_target.md3 * overload_target_1.md3 * pop.md3 * pop.tga * pop2.tga * pop_1.md3 * pop_bw.tga * porter_fx.tga * porter_map.tga * regen.md3 * regen1.tga * regen2.tga * scout.md3 * scout2.tga * scout_1.md3 * scout_2.md3 * scout_player.md3 * scout_player_1.md3 powerups/shield/ * impact.md3 * juicer.md3 * juicer.tga * juicer_1.md3 * shield.md3 * shield.tga * shield2.tga * shield_1.md3 powerups/ * shield_fx.tga * shield_map.tga * trailtest.md3 weaphits/ * bfg01.tga * bfg02.tga * bfg03.tga weaphits/bfgboom/ * bfgboom_1.tga * bfgboom_2.tga * bfgboom_3.tga weaphits/ * bullet1.tga * bullet2.tga * bullet3.tga * electric.tga weaphits/glboom/ * glboom_1.tga * glboom_2.tga * glboom_3.tga weaphits/ * kam03.tga * kam03b.tga * kamboom2.md3 * kamik01.tga * kamik02.tga * kamik02b.tga * kamik02r.tga * kamiwave01.tga * kamiwave02.tga * kamwave.md3 * nail.md3 * nailtrail.tga * newexplo1.tga * plasmaboom.tga * proxmine.md3 * proxmine.tga * proxmine2.tga * proxmine2t.tga * proxmineb.md3 * proxmineb.tga * proxminebt.tga weaphits/rlboom/ * rlboom_1.tga * rlboom_2.tga * rlboom_3.tga * rlboom_4.tga * rlboom_5.tga * rlboom_6.tga * rlboom_7.tga * rlboom_8.tga weapons/nailgun/ * f_nailgun.tga * nail.tga * nail2.tga * nailgun.md3 * nailgun.tga * nailgun_1.md3 * nailgun_2.md3 * nailgun_env.tga * nailgun_flash.md3 * nailgun_hand.md3 weapons/proxmine/ * f_proxmine.tga * proxmine.md3 * proxmine1.tga * proxmine1b.tga * proxmine2.tga * proxmine2b.tga * proxmine3.tga * proxmine_1.md3 * proxmine_2.md3 * proxmine_flash.md3 * proxmine_hand.md3 weapons/vulcan/ * f_vulcan.tga * vulcan.tga * vulcan_1.md3 * vulcan_2.md3 weapons2/bfg/ * bfg.tga * bfg_1.md3 * bfg_2.md3 * bfg_k.tga * f_bfg.jpg * f_bfg2.jpg weapons2/gauntlet/ * gauntlet1.jpg * gauntlet1.tga * gauntlet2.tga * gauntlet3.jpg * gauntlet3.tga * gauntlet4.jpg * gauntlet4.tga * gauntlet_flash.md3 * gauntlet_hand.md3 weapons2/grapple/ * f_grapple.jpg * grapple.md3 * grapple01.jpg * grapple02.jpg * grapple03.jpg * grapple04.jpg * grapple06.jpg * grapple07.jpg * grapple08.jpg * grapple09.jpg * grapple10.jpg * grapple_1.md3 * grapple_2.md3 * grapple_flash.md3 * grapple_hand.md3 weapons2/grenadel/ * f_grenadel.tga * grenadel.jpg * grenadel_hand.md3 weapons2/lightning/ * button.jpg * button.tga * f_lightning.tga * glass.jpg * glass.tga * lightning2.jpg * lightning2.tga * lightning_hand.md3 * trail2.jpg * trail2.tga weapons2/machinegun/ * f_machinegun.tga * machinegun.jpg * machinegun.tga * machinegun_1.md3 * machinegun_2.md3 * machinegun_barrel_1.md3 * machinegun_barrel_2.md3 weapons2/plasma/ * f_plasma.tga * plasma.jpg * plasma.tga * plasma_1.md3 * plasma_2.md3 * plasma_glo.jpg * plasma_glo.tga * plasma_hand.md3 weapons2/railgun/ * f_railgun2.tga * railgun1.jpg * railgun1.tga * railgun2.glow.jpg * railgun2.glow.tga * railgun3.glow.jpg * railgun3.glow.tga * railgun3.jpg * railgun3.tga * railgun4.jpg * railgun4.tga * railgun_hand.md3 weapons2/rocketl/ * f_rocketl.tga * rocketl.TGA * rocketl.jpg * rocketl2.jpg * rocketl2.tga * rocketl_1.md3 * rocketl_2.md3 weapons2/shells/ * M_shell.jpg * M_shell.tga * s_shell.jpg * s_shell.tga weapons2/shotgun/ * f_shotgun.jpg * f_shotgun.tga * shotgun.jpg * shotgun_laser.tga \sprites\ * plasmaa.jpg * splash.jpg explode1/ * fs2-0000.JPG * fs2-0001.JPG * fs2-0002.JPG * fs2-0003.JPG * fs2-0004.JPG * fs2-0005.JPG * fs2-0006.JPG * fs2-0007.JPG * fs2-0008.JPG * fs2-0009.JPG * fs2-0010.JPG * fs2-0011.JPG * fs2-0012.JPG * fs2-0013.JPG * fs2-0014.JPG * fs2-0015.JPG * fs2-0016.JPG * fs2-0017.JPG * fs2-0018.JPG * fs2-0019.JPG * fs2-0020.JPG * fs2-0021.JPG * fs2-0022.JPG \team_icon\ crusaders_blue.tga crusaders_red.tga intruders_blue.tga intruders_red.tga pagans_blue.tga pagans_red.tga stroggs_blue.tga stroggs_red.tga TheFallen_blue.tga TheFallen_red.tga \textures\ The following list is based on SVN revision 922, it contains both Q3 and TA missing textures. * Number of matching files: 519 * Number of missing files: 1431 * That is a 27% progress Do not break your development cycle too often, consider releasing your textures in packs when you have 20-50 images ready. But to avoid double effort please make a notion next to the texture if you have it ready on your hard drive, or even make the texture name strike-through! base_door/ * kcdm18door_bot.tga * kcdm18door_top.tga * shinymetaldoor.tga * shinymetaldoor_outside3a2.tga * shinymetaldoor_outside3glow.tga * xdm2_archsupport_sidea_fin.jpg * xdm2_left_e4fin.jpg * xdm2_left_e7fin.jpg * xdm2_right_e7fin.jpg base_floor/ * clang_floor3bstairtop2.tga * clangdark.tga * clangdark_ow2.jpg * clangdarkspot.tga * diamond2c.tga * diamond2c_ow.tga - done by Udi * floor3_3dark_ow.tga * metalbridge06.tga * proto_grate3.tga * proto_grill.tga * skylight1.tga * skylight1_lm.tga * techfloor.tga * techfloor2.tga * tilefloor7.tga base_floor2/ * tin_floor03step.tga * tin_floor03stepx.tga base_light/ * baslt4_1.blend.tga * baslt4_1.tga * border11light.blend.jpg - done by Udi * border11light.jpg - done by Udi * ceil1_22a.blend.jpg * ceil1_22a.jpg * ceil1_30.blend.jpg * ceil1_30.jpg * ceil1_34.blend.jpg * ceil1_34.jpg * ceil1_37.blend.jpg * ceil1_37.jpg * ceil1_38.blend.jpg * ceil1_38.jpg * ceil1_39.blend.jpg * ceil1_39.jpg * ceil1_4.blend.jpg * ceil1_4.jpg * cornerlight.glow.tga * cornerlight.tga * dm18twr.tga * dm18twr_glow.tga * geolight_glow.tga * jaildr03_1.jpg * jaildr1_3.blend.tga * jaildr1_3.tga * light1blue.blend.tga * light1blue.tga * light1red.blend.tga * light1red.tga * light2.blend.tga - done by Udi * light2.tga - done by Udi * proto_light.tga * proto_light2.tga * proto_lightblue.tga * proto_lightmap.tga * proto_lightred.tga * runway_glow.tga * runwayb.tga * scrolllight.tga * scrolllight2.tga * sm_light1blue.blend.tga * sm_light1blue.tga * sm_light1red.blend.tga * sm_light1red.tga * wstlt1_5.blend.tga * wstlt1_5.tga * wsupprt1_12.blend.jpg * wsupprt1_12.blend.tga * wsupprt1_12.tga * xlight5.blend.tga * xlight5.tga base_object/ * boxQ3_1.tga * boxQ3_1b.tga * boxQ3_2.blend.tga * boxQ3_2.tga * boxQ3_2b.tga * boxQ3_3.tga * boxQ3_3b.jpg * boxQ3_3b.tga * boxQ3_4b.jpg * boxQ3_4b.tga * boxq3_4.tga * rocketlogo.tga base_support/ * basic1_1.tga * cable.tga * grate1_3.tga * grate1_4.jpg * grate1_4.tga * grate1_4_small.jpg * grate2_7_small.jpg * metal1_1.jpg * metal1_1.tga * metal3_3.jpg * pip03_2.jpg * pip03_3.jpg * pipecolumn4.tga * plate2_5.tga * support1rust.jpg * support1shiny.tga * vert_pipe1.jpg * wplat1_1.jpg * x_support3.tga * z_support.tga base_trim/ * basemetalsupport.jpg - done by Udi * blues1_1.tga * border11.jpg * border11b.jpg - done by Udi * border11c.jpg * border11c.tga * border11c_light.jpg * border11c_light.tga * border11c_pulse1b.jpg * border11light.glow.jpg * border11light.glow.tga * border11light.jpg * border11light.tga * border12.jpg * border12.tga * border12b.jpg * border12bfx.jpg * bridgesupport1e_fin.jpg * bridgesupport1j_fin.jpg * chrome_border.jpg * dark_tin2.tga * dirty_pewter.tga * dirty_pewter_big.tga * greenoct28.jpg * holemech01_h.jpg * holemech01_h.tga * melty_pewter.jpg * metal2_2.tga * palmet12_3.tga * panel01.jpg * panel02.jpg * panel03.jpg * panel_edged.jpg * panel_edged.tga * panel_glo.tga * panel_shiny.tga * panel_xpass.tga * panelbrn010w.tga * panelbrn01scr.jpg * panelbrn01scr.tga * pewter.tga * pewter_gold.tga * pewter_shiney.tga * pipe.tga * pj_launcher.tga * pj_launcher2.tga * proto_comp.tga * proto_comp2.jpg * proto_comp2.tga * red1_1.tga * rusty_pewter_big.jpg * slots1_1.tga * spiderbit.jpg * spiderbit.tga * spiderbit2.jpg * spiderbit2.tga * spiderbit3.jpg * spiderbit3.tga * spiderbit4.jpg * spiderbit4.tga * spiderbit6.jpg * spiderbit_fx.jpg * spiderbit_fx.tga * spiderbit_ow.jpg * spiderbite.tga * spidertrim3.tga * spidertrim4.tga * techborder.jpg * techborder.tga * techborder_fx.jpg * techborder_fx.tga * tin.tga * tinfx.tga * wire02_f1.jpg * wire02_f1.tga * wire02a_f.jpg * wire02a_f.tga * xborder11b.jpg * xian_dm3padwall_x.jpg * xian_dm3padwall_x.tga * xian_dm3padwall_x2.jpg * xian_dm3padwall_x2.tga * xian_dm3padwall_y.jpg * xred1_2.tga * xspiderbit4.jpg * xspiderbit4.tga * yellow_rustb.tga * yellow_rustb_v1.tga base_wall/ * archpipe2_ifin.jpg * archpipe2_k_tall3fin.jpg * atech1_a.jpg * atech1_a.tga * atech1_alpha.tga * atech1_b.jpg * atech1_b.tga * atech1_d.jpg * atech1_d.tga * atech1_e.jpg - done by Udi * atech2_c.tga * atech3_a.tga * atechengine_a.jpg * atechengine_ax.tga * basewall01.tga * basewall01_ow.jpg * basewall01_owfx.jpg * basewall01bit.tga * basewall01bitfx.jpg * basewall01bitfx.tga * basewall02.tga * basewall03.tga * basewall04.tga * basewallbobbin.jpg * basewallbobbin.tga * bluemetalsupport2.tga * bluemetalsupport2b.tga * bluemetalsupport2bglow.jpg * bluemetalsupport2c.tga * bluemetalsupport2c_1.tga * bluemetalsupport2c_1vent.tga * bluemetalsupport2clight.glow.tga * bluemetalsupport2clight.tga * bluemetalsupport2d.tga * bluemetalsupport2d_1.tga * bluemetalsupport2e.tga * bluemetalsupport2eye.tga * bluemetalsupport2eyel.jpg * bluemetalsupport2f.tga * bluemetalsupport2fline_glow.jpg * bluemetalsupport2fline_glow.tga * bluemetalsupport2ftv_glow.jpg * blumtlspt2b.tga * c_met5_2.tga * chrome_env.tga * chrome_env2.tga * chrome_metal.tga * comp3.tga * comp3c.tga * comp3env.tga * comp3frame.tga * comp3text.tga * comp3textb.tga * concrete.tga * concrete1.tga * concrete2.tga * concrete_dark.tga * concrete_dark2.jpg * concreteb2.jpg * dooreye.tga * dooreye2.jpg * dooreye3.jpg * dooreyelight.jpg * girders1i_128_yellofin.tga * girders1i_yellodark_fin.tga * glass_frame.tga * greenmet2b.jpg * grill.tga * main_q3abanner.tga * medal_accuracy.tga * medal_frags.tga * medal_victory.tga * metalblack03.tga * metalblackbloody.tga * metalfloor_wall_10.tga - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_12.tga - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_14.tga - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_15.tga - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_3.jpg - done by Udi * metaltech04final.jpg - done by Udi * metaltech06final.jpg - done by Udi * metaltech08final.jpg - done by Udi * metaltech08final.tga - done by Udi * metaltech10final.jpg - done by Udi * metaltech12dark_support.jpg - done by Udi * metaltech12darkfinal.jpg - done by Udi * metaltech12final.jpg - done by Udi * metaltech13final.jpg - done by Udi * metaltech17final.jpg - done by Udi * metaltechgeomtrn.tga * metaltechgeomtrn2.tga * metfloor_block_3.jpg * patch10_beatup2.tga * patch10_beatup4.tga * patch10f.tga * patch12.tga * protobanner.tga * protobanner_ow.tga * q3tourney1.jpg * q3tourney2.jpg * q3tourney3.jpg * q3tourney4.jpg * q3tourney5.jpg * redpad.jpg * rusted.tga * shinybluemetal1.tga * shinygrate1_4.tga * shinygrate1_4_glow.tga * shinygrate1_4_glow_light2.tga * steed1ge.tga * steed1gf.tga * symbol_ball.jpg * symbol_ball.tga * symbol_bluelt1.jpg * symbol_bluelt1.tga * symbol_bluelt1_mask.jpg * symbol_bluelt1_mask.tga * train1.tga * x_concretelong.jpg * x_invertconcrete.jpg * xbasewall04.jpg * xian_q3dm12_leftwall4fin.jpg base_wall2/ * blue_arrow_small.tga * blue_circle.tga * blue_line.tga * blue_line_glow.tga * blue_metal.tga * blue_solid.tga * bluearrows.tga * bluejet_1_kc.tga * bluejet_2_kc.tga * bluejet_3_kc.tga * diamond_ctf_red.tga * double_line_blue.tga * double_line_red.tga * jumppad_blue_kc.tga * jumppad_red_kc.tga * jumppad_shadow.tga * lensflare.tga * name_vortex.tga * ntrl_1_kc.tga * ntrl_2_kc.tga * ntrl_3_kc.tga * red_arrow_small.tga * red_circle.tga * red_line.tga * red_line_glow.tga * red_metal.tga * red_solid.tga * redarrows.tga * redjet_1_kc.tga * redjet_2_kc.tga * redjet_3_kc.tga * space_panel_alt.tga * space_panel_alt2.tga * techfloor2_kc.tga * techfloor_kc_shadow.tga * xbasewall03.tga * yellow_circle.tga * zzztblue_kc.tga * zzztntrl_kc.tga * zzztred_kc.tga ctf/ * blue_telep.jpg * blue_telep.tga * blue_telep2.jpg * ctf_arch_b.tga * ctf_arch_r.tga * ctf_blueflag.tga * ctf_redflag.tga * ctf_tower_bluefin.tga * ctf_tower_bluefin_bottom.jpg * ctf_tower_bluefin_bottom.tga * ctf_tower_redfin.tga * ctf_tower_redfin_bottom.jpg * ctf_tower_redfin_bottom.tga * metalbase09_bluekillblock.tga * red_scary4_bfin.tga * red_scary4_cfin.tga * red_scary4_csansfacefin.tga * red_scary4_cshortfin.jpg * red_scary4_cshortfin.tga * red_scary4_d3fin.tga * red_scary4_dfin.jpg * red_scary4_dfin.tga * red_telep.jpg * red_telep.tga * red_telep2.jpg * supportborder_blue.jpg * supportborder_blue.tga * supportborder_blue_b.jpg * supportborder_blue_b.tga * supportborder_blue_c.jpg * supportborder_blue_c.tga * supportborder_blueskull.jpg * supportborder_blueskull.tga * tallblue_1L_fin.tga * tallblue_1R_fin.tga * tallblue_1_fin.tga * tallblue_2_fin.tga * tallblue_2b_fin.tga * tallblue_2bshort2_fin.tga * tallblue_4bsmall_fin.tga * tallblue_4c_fin.tga * tallblue_5_bfin.jpg * tallblue_5esmallb_fin.tga * telep.tga * test2.tga * test2_r.tga * towerback.tga ctf2/ * b_dummy.tga * blue_banner01.tga * blue_banner02.tga * blue_techsign01.tga * bridgelogo.tga * ctf_blupad.tga * ctf_redpad.tga * grenammobutton.tga * jaildr_blue.blend.tga * jaildr_blue.tga * pj_baseboardb.tga * pj_baseboardb_l.tga * pj_baseboardr.tga * pj_baseboardr_l.tga * red_banner02.tga effects/ * blueflagmap.tga * envmap.jpg * envmap2.jpg * envmapbfg.tga * envmapblue.tga * envmapblue2.tga * envmapdim.tga * envmapdimb.tga * envmapgold.tga * envmapgold2.tga * envmapgreen.tga * envmapligh.tga * envmapmach.tga * envmapplas.tga * envmappurp.tga * envmaprail.tga * envmapred.tga * envmaproc.tga * envmapyel.tga * invismap.tga * quadmap2.jpg * redflagmap.tga * regenmap2.tga * tinfx.jpg * tinfx2.jpg * tinfx2b.jpg * tinfx2c.jpg * tinfx2d.tga * tinfxb.tga effects2/ * bluefx.tga * console01.tga * envmap_blu.tga * envmap_red.tga * envmap_sky.tga * redfx.tga * tinfx_scr.tga * xtourney_fx3.tga gothic_block/ * blocks11b.tga * blocks15.tga * blocks15_blue.tga * blocks15_iron_r.tga * blocks15_red.tga * blocks15_relief1.jpg * blocks15_relief1.tga * blocks15cgeomtrn.tga * blocks17.tga * blocks17g.tga * blocks17g_ow.tga * blocks17g_owx.tga * blocks17i.tga * blocks17j.jpg * blocks17k.jpg * blocks18b.tga * blocks18c.tga * blocks18c_2.tga * blocks18c_3.tga * blocks18cbloodhead.jpg * blocks18cgeom.jpg * blocks18cgeomtrn2.tga * blocks18cgeomtrnx.tga * blocks18d.tga * demon_block15fx.tga * gkc10.jpg * gkc14.jpg * gkc14b.jpg * gkc14e.tga * gkc15_big.jpg * gkc15b.jpg * gkc15c.jpg * gkc16b.jpg * gkc17d.tga * gkc18a.tga * gkc18b.jpg * gkc19_wide_right.jpg * gkc19a.jpg * gkc19b.jpg * gkc19b.tga * gkc20_wide_right.jpg * gkc20a.jpg * gkc20b.jpg * gkc20b.tga * gkc_larg_left.jpg * gkc_larg_left.tga * gkc_large_right.jpg * gkc_large_right.tga * killblock.tga * killblock_i.tga * killblock_i3.jpg * killblock_i4.jpg * killblock_i4.tga * killblock_i4glow.jpg * killblock_iron_b.tga * killblock_relief1.jpg * killblock_relief1.tga * killblockgeomtrn.tga * largerblock3b.tga * wetwallfx.jpg * x1blocks.jpg * xGkc15ba.jpg * xgkc_lower.jpg gothic_button/ * timbutton.jpg gothic_cath/ * smalldoor_xiandm9a.jpg * smalldoor_xiandm9f.jpg * smalldoor_xiandm9i.jpg gothic_ceiling/ * ceilingtech01_f.jpg * ceilingtech02_a.jpg * ceilingtech02_b.jpg * ceilingtech03_afinal.jpg * ceilingtech_big.jpg * ceilingtechplain.tga * stucco7top.jpg * stucco7top.tga * woodceiling1a.tga * woodceiling1b.tga * woodceiling1b_dark.tga * xstucco7top.jpg gothic_door/ * arch_tall2a.jpg * arch_tall2b.jpg * archpart1.jpg * archpart1.tga * archpart10.jpg * archpart2.jpg * archpart6.jpg * archpart7.jpg * archpart8.jpg * archpart9.jpg * archxiandm1b.jpg * archxiandm1dblack.jpg * big_skull_red.tga * brick_door_c.tga * door02_bred2.tga * door02_eblue2.tga * door02_i_ornate5_fin.tga * door02_j.jpg * door02_j4.jpg * door02_j4.tga * door02_k2b.jpg * km_arena1archfinalc.jpg * km_arena1archfinalc_bot.jpg * km_arena1archfinalc_mid.jpg * km_arena1archfinalc_mid.tga * km_arena1archfinalc_top.jpg * km_arena1archfinalc_top.tga * km_arena1archfinald_bot.jpg * km_arena1archfinald_bot.tga * km_arena1archfinald_mid.jpg * km_arena1archfinald_mid.tga * km_arena1archfinald_top.jpg * km_arena1archsmallfinala.jpg * km_arena1columna2L.jpg * km_arena1columna2R.jpg * km_arena1columna2R.tga * little_door.tga * little_door2.tga * little_door3.tga * metal_door2_a.tga * metal_door2_b.tga * metal_door2_c.tga * metal_door2_d.tga * metal_door_a.tga * metal_door_b.tga * metal_door_c.tga * metal_door_d.tga * skull_door_a.tga * skull_door_b.tga * skull_door_c.tga * skull_door_d.tga * skull_door_e.tga * skull_door_f.tga * skullarch_a.tga * skullarch_b.tga * skullarch_c.tga * smalldoor_xiandm3a.jpg * tim_dmarch03.tga * xian_tourneyarch_bottom2.jpg * xian_tourneyarch_inside2.tga * xian_tourneyarch_tall1c.jpg * xian_tourneyarch_tall1d.tga * xiandm3talldoor.jpg * xiandm3talldoorinside.jpg * xiandm3talldoorinside.tga * xiandm3talldoorleft.jpg * xiandm3talldoorright.jpg gothic_floor/ * blocks17floor.tga * blocks17floor2.tga * center2trn.tga * goopq1metal7_98d.jpg * goopq1metal7_98e.jpg * goopq1metal7_98e.tga * largerblock3b.tga * largerblock3b2.jpg * largerblock3b3.tga * largerblock3b3x128.tga * largerblock3b4.tga * metalbridge02.tga * metalbridge02b.jpg * metalbridge02b.tga * metalbridge04d.tga * metalbridge06.tga * metalbridge06_pent.jpg * metalbridge06b.jpg * metalbridge06bbroke.jpg * metalbridge06broke.tga * pent_glow.jpg * pent_glow.tga * pent_metalbridge02.jpg * pj_e3_center2.jpg * pj_e3_center2.tga * pj_e3_center2_b.jpg * pj_e3_center2_r.jpg * q1metal7_98d_256x256.jpg * q1metal7_99stair2.tga * xq1metalbig.jpg * xq1metalbig_ow.tga * xstairtop4.jpg * xstairtop4.tga * xstairtop4bbrn.jpg * xstairtop4bbrn.tga * xstairtop5.jpg * xstairtop6.jpg * xstairtop6.tga * xstairtop7.jpg * xstairtop8.jpg * xstepborder10.jpg * xstepborder10.tga * xstepborder12.jpg * xstepborder12.tga * xstepborder13.jpg * xstepborder13.tga * xstepborder3.tga * xstepborder3_alpha.tga * xstepborder3brn.jpg * xstepborder3brn.tga * xstepborder5.tga * xstepborder7.jpg * xstepborder7.tga * xstepborder8.jpg * xstepborder8.tga * xstepborder9.jpg * xstepborder9.tga * xsteptop1.tga * xsteptop2.tga gothic_light/ * border7_ceil22a.tga * border7_ceil30.tga * border7_ceil39b.blend.jpg * border7_ceil39b.jpg * border_ceil22a.blend.tga * border_ceil30.blend.tga * border_ceil39.blend.jpg * gothic_light2.tga * gothic_light2_blend.tga * gothic_light2_lrg.jpg * gothic_light2_lrg.tga * gothic_light3.tga * ironcrosslt2.blend.jpg * ironcrosslt2.blend.tga * ironcrosslt2.tga * ironcrossltbkgrd.jpg * pentagram_light1.jpg * pentagram_light1.tga * pentagram_light1_blend.jpg * pentagram_light1_blend.tga * skulllight01.jpg gothic_trim/ * baseboard01.jpg * baseboard03.jpg * baseboard03_a.jpg * baseboard04.jpg * baseboard04.tga * baseboard07.jpg * baseboard08.jpg * baseboard08_dblue.tga * baseboard08_ered.tga * baseboard09_2.jpg * baseboard09_blue.jpg * baseboard09_blue.tga * baseboard09_c.jpg * baseboard09_c.tga * baseboard09_c2.jpg * baseboard09_c2b.jpg * baseboard09_c2b.tga * baseboard09_c3.jpg * baseboard09_c3.tga * baseboard09_e.jpg * baseboard09_e.tga * baseboard09_e2.jpg * baseboard09_e2.tga * baseboard09_f.jpg * baseboard09_f2.jpg * baseboard09_f2.tga * baseboard09_g.jpg * baseboard09_g3.jpg * baseboard09_g3.tga * baseboard09_h.jpg * baseboard09_i.jpg * baseboard09_ired.jpg * baseboard09_ired.tga * baseboard09_j.tga * baseboard09_kblue.jpg * baseboard09_kblue.tga * baseboard09_l.jpg * baseboard09_l.tga * baseboard09_l2.jpg * baseboard09_l2.tga * baseboard09_o3.jpg * baseboard09_o3.tga * baseboard09_p.jpg * baseboard09_p_shiny.tga * baseboard09_red.jpg * baseboard09_red.tga * baseboard10.jpg * baseboard10_d.jpg * baseboard10_d.tga * baseboard10_e.jpg * baseboard10_e.tga * baseboard10_eblue.tga * baseboard10_h.jpg * baseboard10_h.tga * baseboard9c_com_b.jpg * baseboard9c_com_b.tga * baseboard9c_com_r.jpg * baseboard9c_com_r.tga * blocks15_bb09e.jpg * blocks17g_stairtread.tga * border10.jpg * border10.tga * border11.jpg * border12.jpg * border12.tga * border2.jpg * border2.tga * border6.jpg * border6.tga * border7.tga * borderconcrt.tga * goldsupport_a.jpg * iron01_e_mbase14_b.jpg * iron01_e_mbase14_b.tga * iron01_e_mbase14_r.jpg * iron01_e_mbase14_r.tga * km_arena1tower1.tga * km_arena1tower2.jpg * km_arena1tower4.tga * km_arena1tower4_a.tga * km_arena1tower4_shiny.tga * km_arena1tower6.jpg * km_arena1tower7.jpg * km_arena1tower8.jpg * km_arena1tower_short.tga * km_arena1towerblue.tga * metalbase03a_blocks11b4.tga * metalbase09_b_blocks15.tga * metalbase09_killblock.jpg * metalbase09b_brick.jpg * metalbase8a_brick.jpg * metalbase8a_brick2.tga * metaldemonkillblock.tga * metalsupport4b.tga * metalsupport4g.tga * metalsupport4g_1.tga * metalsupport4i.tga * metalsupport4j.tga * metalsupport4small.tga * metalsupsolid.tga * pitted_roof.jpg * pitted_roof.tga * pitted_rust.tga * pitted_rust2.tga * pitted_rust3.tga * pitted_rust3_black.tga * pitted_rust3_small.tga * pitted_rust_small.tga * pitted_rustred.jpg * pitted_rustred.tga * pjwal5q.jpg * pjwal5q.tga * q1metal7_12.tga * skullsvertdark04b.tga * skullsvertgray02a.tga * skullsvertgray02b.tga * skullsvertgrayslot02a.jpg * skullsvertgrayslot02a.tga * skullsvertslot03a.tga * skullsvertslotdark04a.tga * stucco7bord1.tga * stucco7top.jpg * stucco7top.tga * stucco7trim.jpg * supportborder.jpg * supportborder.tga * supportborderside.jpg * supportborderside.tga * supportborderside_rot.jpg * supportborderside_rot.tga * tower_side2.jpg * tower_side2b.jpg * tower_side2blu.tga * tower_side2n.tga * window_a1.jpg * window_a2.jpg * window_a_base.jpg * window_a_bottom1.jpg * window_a_bottom2.jpg * window_pitted_rust.jpg * wood2.tga * wood2b.tga * x_noblight.tga * x_noblightfx.jpg * xmetalsupport4i_alpha.tga * xsupportborderside_shiney.tga * zinc.tga gothic_trim2/ * metalsupport_grey.tga * pitted_rust3_bl_sm.tga * pittedrust2sm.tga * tower_top2.tga gothic_wall/ * backtower1.jpg * backtower1b.jpg * backtower2.jpg * backtower2b.jpg * backtower3.jpg * backtower3b.jpg * backtower4.jpg * backtower4b.jpg * brickwindow_bot.jpg * brickwindow_bot.tga * brickwindow_mid.jpg * brickwindow_mid.tga * brickwindow_top.jpg * brickwindow_top.tga * church_brick3.jpg * church_brick3b.jpg * crack5c.jpg * dm5_archifin.jpg * dm5_archifin.tga * dm5_archkfin.jpg * iron01_b.jpg * iron01_c.jpg * iron01_c2.jpg * iron01_c3.jpg * iron01_c3_rust.jpg * iron01_c3_rust.tga * iron01_c5.jpg * iron01_e.tga * iron01_e_solid.tga * iron01_f2.tga * iron01_g.jpg * iron01_m.tga * iron01_ndark.tga * iron01_ntech3.jpg * iron01_ntech3.tga * iron01_ntech4.jpg * iron01_p.jpg * iron01_p2.jpg * iron01_p5.jpg * iron1_bluebrick.tga * iron1_brickrust.jpg * iron1_brickrust.tga * jumptower_bottom.tga * jumptower_top.tga * jumptowerwork3g.jpg * metalciclesdark.jpg * metalciclesdark_pipe.jpg * metalciclesdark_support.jpg * metalciclesdark_supportb.jpg * metalciclesrust.jpg * metalciclesrust_pipe.jpg * metaltech16gold.jpg * oct20clava.jpg * purptileb.jpg * purptileb.tga * sidetower3a_dm15fin.jpg * sidetower3d_front.jpg * skull4.tga * slateroofc.tga * streetbricks.tga * streetbricks10.tga * streetbricks11.tga * streetbricks11large.tga * streetbricks13.tga * support2b.jpg * supportborder_blue_b.jpg * supportborder_blue_b.tga * supportborder_blue_c.jpg * supportborder_blue_c.tga * window_evil6a.jpg * window_evil6a_glow.jpg * xiantourneycolumn_b4.jpg * xiantourneycolumn_b6.jpg * xiantourneycolumn_b6.tga * xiantourneycolumn_b7_128.tga * xiantourneycolumn_b8_128.jpg * xiantourneywall_C1.jpg * xiantourneywall_C1.tga * xiantourneywall_R1.jpg * xoct20c_shiney.tga * xpipecolumn_gray128.jpg * xpipecolumn_gray_shiny.tga * xpipestrips_gray256b.tga * xpipethin_gray256.tga liquids/ * bubbles.jpg * bubbles.tga * kc_fogcloud3.tga * pool2.tga * pool3d_3.tga * pool3d_3c2.jpg * pool3d_3c2.tga * pool3d_3e.tga * pool3d_4b2.tga * pool3d_5.tga * pool3d_5c2.jpg * pool3d_5c2.tga * pool3d_5e.tga * pool3d_6.tga * pool3d_6c2.jpg * pool3d_6c2.tga * proto_gruel2.tga * proto_gruel3.tga * proto_grueldark2.jpg * proto_grueldark2.tga * proto_poolpass.jpg * slime7.tga * slime7c.tga liquids2/ * pjslime.tga * pjslime2.tga organics/ * awall4j.jpg * trainpart12C.jpg * wire02a_f.jpg proto/ * dirty.jpg * meaty_skull.jpg * rustytotum.jpg proto2/ * 5_dcl.tga * barbedwire.tga * bigchain.tga * blue_zot.tga * blueflag.tga * blueflare.tga * blueflare2.tga * bluelight_off.tga * bluelight_on.tga * bluemidtrim.tga * blueob.tga * bluetin01.tga * bluetrim01.tga * bluetrim02.tga * bluetrim02b.tga * brick01.tga * brick02.tga * brick03.tga * brick04.tga * ceiling_pipe01.tga * chain.tga * con1wetwallplain.tga * concrete01dark.tga * concrete02.tga * concrete02dvt.tga * concrete02h.tga * concrete03.tga * concrete03b.tga * concrete03c.tga * concrete03c_aqua.tga * concrete03c_min.tga * concrete03c_rot.tga * concrete03c_rot2.tga * concrete03c_rot3.tga * concrete03c_sku.tga * concrete03c_smth.tga * concrete03cdirty.tga * concrete03dirty.tga * concrete04.tga * concrete04dvt.tga * concrete04edged.tga * concrete04rfhp.tga * concrete04stair.tga * concrete04stair2.tga * concrete07_min.tga * concrete07_smth.tga * concrete07pillar.tga * crackcrete.tga * dangertrim.tga * darktrim.tga * door_right.tga * duct01.tga * edge01.tga * edge_trim.tga * eggfloor2.tga * flare.tga * flare2.tga * floorvent01.tga * gear02.tga * gear02b.tga * girder03.tga * girder04.tga * girder05.tga * gothic_light.tga * gothic_lightfx.tga * grate_trim.tga * grill01.tga * grill02.tga * grill03b.tga * grit01.tga * harvest.tga * heat_tile01.tga * heat_tile02.tga * light_nv.tga * lightbulb.tga * lightbulb2.tga * marble02.tga * marble02b.tga * marble02b_floor.tga * marble02brikb.tga * marble02btrim02.tga * marble02btrim03.tga * marble02btrim03_lt.tga * marble02btrim04.tga * marble02pillar.tga * marble02rtrim02.tga * marble02rtrim03.tga * marble02rtrim03_lt.tga * marble02rtrim04.tga * marble_relief.tga * marbledge01.tga * marbledoor_blue.tga * marbledoor_red.tga * metsmall.tga * metwall.tga * metwall02.tga * metwallnubbed.tga * nubtrim.tga * oneflag.tga * ooze.tga * pad_ntrl.tga * pad_ntrl2.tga * pad_ntrl3.tga * pad_ntrl4.tga * panel01.tga * panel02.tga * panel03.tga * panel04blue.tga * panel04blue2.tga * panel04blue4.tga * panel04grate.tga * panel04ntrl.tga * panel04ntrl2.tga * panel04ntrl3.tga * panel04red.tga * panel04red2.tga * panel04red4.tga * panel04trim1b.tga * panel04trim2b.tga * pipes01.tga * pipewall01.tga * pipewall02.tga * pipewall03.tga * pjrock5_mru.tga * pulsebeam.tga * pulsebeam2.tga * px01.tga * px02.tga * px03.tga * rail01.tga * red_zot.tga * red_zot2.tga * redflag.tga * redflare.tga * redflare2.tga * redlight_off.tga * redlight_on.tga * redmidtrim.tga * redob.tga * redtrim02.tga * redtrim02b.tga * shiny_black.tga * spawn01.tga * stadlight01.tga * stadlight01fx.tga * steelsupport.tga * supportctfblu.tga * supportctfblu_noshader.tga * supportctfntrl.tga * supportctfred.tga * supportctfred_noshader.tga * supportrim.tga * teamwerkz_blue1.tga * teamwerkz_blue2.tga * teamwerkz_red1.tga * teamwerkz_red2.tga * techtrim01.tga * techtrim02.tga * techtrim02_nospecular.tga * terramap01.tga * terramap02.tga * tin_floor01.tga * tin_floor02.tga * tin_floor03.tga * tin_floor03step.tga * tin_floor04.tga * tin_floor04ach.tga * tin_floor05.tga * tin_floor05bluea.tga * tin_floor05n5.tga * tin_floor05reda.tga * tin_floor06.tga * urhere.tga * v_support02.tga * vent01.tga * wall.tga * walltrim_blue.tga * walltrim_red.tga * wheel01.tga * winframe.tga * wirepipe.tga * x_smallpipe.tga * xflag01.tga * xfloor01.tga * xfloor02.tga * xfloor03.tga * xglass01.tga * xian_rocky01.tga * xiandm3talldoorleft.tga * xiandm3talldoorright.tga * xmarblestair_01.tga * xmarblestair_02.tga * xredflare2.tga * xtrim01.tga sfx/ * b_flame1.jpg * b_flame2.jpg * b_flame3.jpg * b_flame4.jpg * b_flame5.jpg * b_flame6.jpg * b_flame7.jpg * b_flame8.jpg * b_flameball.tga * beam.tga * beam_1.tga * blackness.jpg * blocks17final_pent.jpg * blocks17g_jumpad.tga * blocks18ccomputer.jpg * bolts.jpg * bolts.tga * bounce_dirt.tga * bounce_largeblock3.jpg * bounce_largeblock3.tga * bounce_largeblock3b.tga * bounce_xq1metalbig.jpg * bouncepad01_diamond2cTGA.tga * bouncepad01_xarch.jpg * bouncepad01b_layer1.jpg * bouncepad01b_layer1.tga * bouncepad01block18b.jpg * bullseye.jpg * bullseye.tga * cabletest2.tga * computer_blocks17.jpg * computer_blocks17.tga * computerblocks15.jpg * computerpurptileb.jpg * console01.jpg * console01.tga * console02.tga * console03.jpg * console03.tga * demonltblackfinal.jpg * demonltblackfinal.tga * demonltblackfinal_glow2.jpg * demonltblackfinal_glow2.tga * dust_puppy2.tga * electricslime.tga * electricslime2.jpg * electricslime2.tga * electricslime_old.tga * electricslimeblue.tga * fan.tga * fan3.tga * fan3bladeb.tga * fire_ctfblue.jpg * fire_ctfblue.tga * fire_ctfred.jpg * fire_ctfred.tga * firegorre.tga * firegorre2.jpg * firegorre2.tga * fireswirl2.tga * fireswirl2blue.jpg * firewalla.tga * fishy.tga * flame1.jpg * flame2.jpg * flame3.jpg * flame4.jpg * flame5.jpg * flame6.jpg * flame7.jpg * flame8.jpg * flameball.tga * g_flame1.jpg * g_flame2.jpg * g_flame3.jpg * g_flame4.jpg * g_flame5.jpg * g_flame6.jpg * g_flame7.jpg * g_flame8.jpg * healthfloor.tga * hologirl.tga * hologirl2.tga * jacobs_x.jpg * jumppadsmall.jpg * jumppadsmall.tga * kenelectric.tga * largerblock3b3_pent.jpg * largerblock3b3x128_pent.jpg * largerblock3b3x128_pent.tga * launchpad_arrow.tga * launchpad_arrow2.jpg * launchpad_arrow2.tga * launchpad_blocks17.tga * launchpad_blocks18d.jpg * launchpad_blocks18d.tga * launchpad_diamond.jpg * launchpad_diamond.tga * launchpad_dot.jpg * launchpad_dot.tga * launchpad_metalbridge04d.jpg * logo512.tga * metalfloor_wall_14b.jpg - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_14bglow2.jpg - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_14bglow2.tga - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_5bglowblu.jpg - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_5bglowblu.tga - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_7b.jpg - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_9b.jpg - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_9bglow.jpg - done by Udi * metalfloor_wall_9bglow.tga - done by Udi * metaltech12final_bounce.jpg * metaltechfloor02final_pent2.jpg * mirror.tga * omm.tga * pentagramfloor_blue3glowtest.jpg * pentagramfloor_red_glow.jpg * pentdirt2_@256.jpg * pentfloor_diamond2c.jpg * pentfloorq1metal7_99.jpg * portal_sfx.tga * portal_sfx1.tga * portal_sfx3.tga * portal_sfx_ring.jpg * portal_sfx_ring.tga * portal_sfx_ring_blue1.tga * portal_sfx_ring_electric.tga * portalfog.jpg * portalfog.tga * proto_zzztblu.jpg * proto_zzztblu.tga * proto_zzztblu2.jpg * proto_zzztblu2.tga * proto_zzztpink.jpg * proto_zzztpink.tga * r_flame1.jpg * r_flame2.jpg * r_flame3.jpg * r_flame4.jpg * r_flame5.jpg * r_flame6.jpg * r_flame7.jpg * r_flame8.jpg * shadow.jpg * shadow.tga * smallerblock3b3dim_pent.jpg * spawn_floor.tga * spawn_floord2c.tga * specular.tga * specular5.jpg * surface6jumppad.blend.jpg * swirl_b1.tga * swirl_b2.tga * swirl_r1.tga * swirl_r2.tga * tesla1b.tga * tesla1blue.tga * x_conduit.jpg * xian_dm3padwall.tga * xian_dm3padwallglow.tga sfx/compscreen/ * letters1.tga * letters2.tga * letters3.tga * letters4.tga * letters5.jpg * letters5.tga sfx2/ * autorain.tga * b_smack01.tga * b_smack02.tga * b_smack03.tga * beam01.tga * blaunch.tga * blaunch2.tga * blue_edge.tga * bluegoal2.tga * detail2.tga * dm3padwall_red.tga * dm3padwallglow_ntl.tga * dm3padwallglow_red.tga * fan01.tga * jumpad01.tga * jumpad02.tga * jumpad03.tga * jumpad05.tga * jumpadb.tga * jumpadb2.tga * jumpadn.tga * jumpadn2.tga * jumpadr.tga * jumpadr2.tga * jumpadtrim.tga * jumpadx.tga * jumportal01.tga * jumportal02.tga * launchpad03.tga * nlaunch.tga * nlaunch2.tga * ouchfog.tga * r_fight01.tga * r_fight02.tga * r_fight03.tga * redgoal2.tga * rlaunch.tga * rlaunch2.tga * screen01.tga * swirl_b1.tga * swirl_b2.tga * swirl_r1.tga * swirl_r2.tga * tread.tga * tread2.tga * ven_beam.tga skies/ * blacksky.tga * bluedimclouds.tga * killsky_1.tga * killsky_2.tga * nightsky.tga * nightsky_nocloud.tga * proto_sky.tga * proto_sky2.tga * topclouds.tga skies2/ * clouds.tga * clouds2.tga * ctf6sky.tga * ctf6sky2.tga * ctf6sky2b.tga * ctf6skyb.tga skies2/env/ * nebula2_bk.tga * nebula2_dn.tga * nebula2_ft.tga * nebula2_lf.tga * nebula2_rt.tga * nebula2_up.tga * nebula3_bk.tga * nebula3_dn.tga * nebula3_ft.tga * nebula3_lf.tga * nebula3_rt.tga * nebula3_up.tga * nebula_bk.tga * nebula_dn.tga * nebula_ft.tga * nebula_lf.tga * nebula_rt.tga * nebula_up.tga * nebulax_bk.tga * nebulax_dn.tga * nebulax_ft.tga * nebulax_lf.tga * nebulax_rt.tga * nebulax_up.tga skin/ * chapthroat2.jpg * chapthroatooz.tga * nibbles.tga * skin1.jpg * skin6.jpg * skin7_teeth.jpg * tongue.jpg stone/ * pjrock10b_2.tga * pjrock10c.tga * pjrock12b_2.tga * pjrock12c.tga * pjrock15.tga * pjrock5.tga * pjrock7.tga * pjrock9b_2.tga * pjrock9c.tga * rockwall.jpg tim/ * flagbase.tga * jumptower_bottom.tga * jumptower_top.tga * proto_zzztred.tga * redmetalsupport2fline_glow.tga * rmetaltechgeomtrn.tga * swirl_blue.tga * swirl_red.tga * symbol_redlt1.TGA * symbol_redlt1.tga * symbol_redlt1_mask.TGA * symbol_redlt1_mask.tga * tim11c_pulse1.tga See also * Graphics resources & tutorials * List of missing textures and shaders of Q3 and TA maps * List of Q3 and TA shaders * List of textures and shaders of Q3 and TA maps * List of OA shaders